A New Life
by LauraxSarah
Summary: Une histoire inspirée de la sage Twilight, Charmed et The vampire diaries ...
1. Prologue

Après deux ans d'absences, Jenny décide de revenir auprès de sa famille. Elle va devoir refaire face à ses sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Elle ne serait jamais revenue si Cassie ne lui avait pas demandé d'assister à l'enterrement du père de cette dernière. Elle décide alors de revenir. Jake essaye toujours de se rapprocher d'elle, mais ce n'est facile avec Jenny. Tout se passe bien jusqu'au moment où elle commence à avoir des choses bizarre. Comment va-t-elle apprendre la nouvelle ? Va-t-elle accepter ce qu'elle comme elle a fait pour ses amis ?


	2. Chapter 1

« Back Home »

**# Maison Stevenson ~ 18 août, 8h45**

Cela faisait deux ans que Jenny n'avait plus été dans une église. Dès qu'elle entend ce mot ou bien le pense, elle se voit obliger de penser à son père. Leur relation était bien différente des autres. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'était un peu comme son meilleur ami autre fois. Il n'a qu'à lui qu'elle se confiant, elle disait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il l'aidait à faire le vide quand ça n'allait pas. Ça peut paraître très étrange pour une relation père/ fille. Généralement, dans certaines familles on peut dire que c'est la guerre. Leurs journées se résument à _Disputes_. Mais Jenny elle, est une personne bien différente.

**- Jenny ! **Cria une jeune femme non inconnue aux yeux de Jenny.

**- Salut maman** Dit-elle en s'approchant de celle-ci.

**- Comment tu vas ma chérie, cela fait tellement longtemps.** Dit-elle presque triste.

**- Je sais maman mais je vais mieux.** Dit-elle en essayant de convaincre sa génitrice.

Sa mère lui proposa de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers Malgré que leur relation n'est pas la même que celle qu'elle avait son père, Jenny et sa mère s'entendaient plutôt bien. Malgré ça, sa mère n'osait pas poser trop de question. Elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas trop lui demander.

- **C'est quand l'enterrement ?**

**- Demain. Tu n'es obligée de venir Jenny. Cassie comprendra.** Lui-répondit sa mère.

- **Je vais bien maman. Je t'assure. Je vais y aller.** Dit-elle tout en voulant convaincre sa mère. Mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ?

**- Tu devrais aller voir ton frère. Il sera surement content de te revoir.** Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

**- Euh... Je...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée**. **Il doit m'en vouloir.** Dit-elle hésitante.  
**- Jenny s'il te plait. Il ne t'en veut pas au contraire.** Insista sa mère.

- **D'accord, j'irai lui parler. **Dit-elle en cédant.

Sa mère sourit à sa réponse. Elle avait réussis à la faire changer d'avis. Ce qui est très difficile avec Jenny.  
Jenny se leva du sofa et alla chercher ses valises qui se trouvaient toujours le coffre de sa voiture. Une fois sortit de celui-ci, elle les monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires. Sa chambre était restée la même. Rien n'avait bougé et ça l'avait surpris. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé.

**# Maison Stevenson ~ 19h30**

Jenny se prépara pour aller chez Alyson. Cette dernière avait crié au téléphone lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était revenue ce matin. Elle en avait eu mal aux oreilles.

Elle descendit les escaliers. Sa mère la regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

**- Tu sors ?**

- **Euh oui, je vais chez Alyson. Ca ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Ça te fera du bien de sortir.**

Jenny allait lui répondre mais on sonna à sa porte. Se demandant qui ça pouvait être, elle alla ouvrir.

**- Coucou ma chérie !**

**- Tu sais je connais le chemin de ta maison Alyson.**

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

A la remarque de sa meilleure amie, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Jenny et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Elles savaient parler au téléphone pendant deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas très pratique.

**- Alors t'es prête ?**

**- Euh ... oui. On peut y aller.**

Alyson sortit la première suivit de Jenny qui referma la porte derrière elle.

**- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te préciser qu'on ne va pas chez moi.**

Jenny regarda directement son amie.

**- Et on va ou exactement ?**

**- Tu verras bien.**

Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Alyson. Alyson entra dans la voiture, Jenny se mit à la place passagère. Après plusieurs minutes, Alyson se gara devant une maison qui lui était inconnue.

**- On est chez qui en fait.**

**- Sois patiente, on est arrivé. Tu vas vite le savoir.**

Jenny soupira à sa réponse. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire maintenant. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture et s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. C'était une jeune fille très belle avec des cheveux longs blonds. Elle ne l'a connaissait pas. Celle-ci les fit entrée.

**- Jenny, je te présente Emma Johnson et Emma je présente Jenny Stevenson.**

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapport avec Jake.

**- Johnson ? Attend t'es la**

**- Sœur de Jake, exacte.** La coupa-t-elle en lui souriant.

Si Emma était bel et bien la sœur de Jake, cela voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait également dans sa maison à lui. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer à cette pensée ce qui n'échappa à Emma. Elle en déduit que son frère ne lui était pas indifférent à la jeune Stevenson. Ce qui la fit sourire.

Une fois les filles furent installées dans la chambre d'Emma, Alyson avait posé toutes sortes de questions à son amie. Comme par exemple, comment c'était à Paris ? Avait-elle rencontré d'autres personnes, ...

Heureusement pour elle, Alyson ne passa pas la question qu'elle redoutait; Et côté mec, ça va ?

Elle en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard.

**- Merde**. Lâcha Emma alors que les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

**- Super, panne d'électricité. Manquait plus que ça.** Lâcha à son tour Alyson.

**- On ferait mieux de descendre.** Proposa Emma

- **Je vous suis.** Répondit Jenny.

Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit d'Alyson. Jenny se sentait un peu seule là. Alors qu'elle voulut les rejoindre, elle se prit quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol.

- **Aie ... Ça ça fait mal** dit-elle à voix basse.

Alors que Jenny allait se relever, les lampes se rallumèrent. Elles avaient trouvé. Alyson sortit de la pièce suivit d'Emma.

**-Jenny ?**

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été le voir tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, c'est fait.

**- Justin ...**


End file.
